A Dreamland Connection
by Airalynn
Summary: It's almost the end of seventh year, and the days are getting shorter. Clues in the minds of two harmless dreamers make things happen. It's one thing to dream, but sharing the same one? Later chapters better written, I swear. HHr R
1. Chapter One: A Simple Coincidence

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**A SIMPLE COINCIDENCE**

Hermione sat on her bed, with tears filling her eyes. Her bushy like hair was down to her mid rear and was now a lot straighter then before. Her eyes stared at the wall, as if there was an invisible person standing right in front of her.

She cried to herself, as if someone had died, but no one had died. She looked at her clock and cried more, hearing the door creek open to her room. She sat there, staring at a blank wall with tears trailing down her face.

"Hermione?" A dark voice said from behind her. She didn't respond, only sat there and cried. "Are you okay?" He asked and Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and turned her head.

"Yes Harry, I'm quite alright." She spoke softly; fixing her look to the window and watching the kids in the court yard play their interesting kiddy games.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, and she nodded. He dropped his head low to the ground and then looked at her again. "Look Hermione, I can't let you pretend that nothing is wrong... please tell me what's bothering you. I know something is." Harry pleaded and she sniffled a bit.

"It's just, in no less then four weeks we will be graduating Hogwarts, and never returning." She cried a little "I probably won't see you guys for a while." She said in a saddened tone.

"Hermione, we will always be friends, no matter what! Even if I have to send an owl post to you every day, for every year we will still be friends!" Harry smiled, and she laughed a little.

"Thanks Harry, you know how to cheer me up." She smiled and walked to him, giving him a hug around the neck.

Harry hugged her back, his heart beating smoothly with the embrace. He knew she had a tough time, but what if they really weren't going to see each other? Harry promised her, so he would keep his promise.

He held her close, as she gently pushed he head away. She said a small "sorry" for crying and making his shoulder of his robes wet. He smiled, rubbing her back lightly, and Hermione pulled he whole body away. Harry sighed.

"I think I'm better now." She smiled, wiping her tears away that still remained in her eyes.

"Good." Harry said in a soothing voice as he felt her move from his grasp.

She walked to the side of the bed, sitting down and staring into a moving picture book that had a picture from every year in it. She sat quietly as Harry crawled across the bed and balanced his chin on her shoulder, watching the pictures move with her. She let out a heavily sigh.

"You're so beautiful." He spoke in a silent tone. Hermione moved her head.

"What?" She wondered, looking at him. He shook his head out of his daze.

"Oh nothing..." he paused "I said it's so _colorful_." He said, coving up with an angelic face and she shrugged, looking back into the picture.

"Every year something more we had to face, and we stuck to it. Whether it was dangerous or hard, we stuck to it to bring honor to our school." Hermione said in a delighted tone. She turned her head "What do you think Ha-" she was cut off.

She turned to find Harry's deep greenish eyes staring at her. His softened tone melted into hers like a Popsicle in one hundred degree weather. She felt her heart racing, not wanting to say anything. She was speechless; she couldn't even make out what crossed her mind with such force to touch him.

_You've been searching the world to find true love._

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all the time you've been blind to love,_

_It's plain as the nose on your faces,_

Hermione felt her cheeks get redder then usual, and Harry let out a small smile. Hermione smiled back as she felt their foreheads hit each others. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry's deep green eyes gazed at her, admiring the beauty.

Hermione let out a light and gentle breath, feeling him move closer to her. She could feel her heart racing faster then before, her eyes fluttered open, gazing back into his. She saw his warm filled eye melted into hers with a smile.

"Harry!" Ron called from the hallway, right before Harry was centimeters away from a lip lock embrace with Hermione.

_It's here, it's now,_

_Open your eyes and see it. _

"Er-" Harry said as he moved and opened the door to Hermione's room. Hermione didn't keep her eyes off where he last sat; she stared at it in disbelief of how close he was to kissing her.

"Harry, where on earth have you been? Dinner is going to start soon; I was looking every where for you!" Ron burst out, talking faster then usual. Hermione looked at Ron with gleaming eyes from her recent crying. Ron looked at her.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked, and Hermione said nothing but nodded with a smile. Harry gave Hermione a soothing smile and Ron shrugged, not seeing Harry's expression.

"Well bye then, guess you don't want to go to dinner, I'll talk to you later then?" Ron asked and Harry gave him a friendly nod.

" 'Course" Harry smiled and Ron nodded in return, shutting the door as he left.

Harry looked back at Hermione, staring into the hunny gold color that was placed into her eyes. Harry's icy blue –green eyes stared back at her, as Hermione smiled a very happy smile. Harry smiled back.

"Hermione I," He couldn't cay it, but he was cut off by Hermione. She put her fingers on his lips to hush him. He did so.

"Don't speak." She said in a light tone and Harry nodded.

_Open your eyes to love..._

Harry lent in again, his cheek brushing against hers as he wrapped his arms around her lightly. She could read his mind, she could. She felt relaxed as she felt his touch. Did she dare kiss him?

She stayed as still as a board, and watched him closely. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. Her eyes glittered with a watery substance. Harry's cheek was still against her as she felt a soothing kiss on her cheek. Hermione let out a relaxed breath and a smile.

Harry was centimeters away from kissing her lips again. He took a light breath and lent into her. Their noses brushed against each others a little, and their lips barely hit. He watched her shut her eyes; her golden eyes were so pretty.

"Harry!" a voice called from the hall.

"Sorry." He whispered to Hermione, she smiled.

"It's okay." She smiled and sat there as he stood again. Harry walked to the door opening it.

Outside of the door was the Dark Lord, holding Ron and he was dead. The voice spoke in a dark voice saying "Die" but Harry...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry sat up in his bed, panting. He felt around his covers and walked quickly to Ron's bed, making sure he was there. "It was all a dream." He whispered, seeing Ron there.

Ron shook uneasily awake, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a big yawn. He sat there, staring at Harry.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, not even awake enough to see Harry clearly.

"Nothing... bad dream is all." Harry panted, and making sure everything was okay.

"Alright then," Ron said with a sleepily yawn. "Night." He said, curling back into his blankets, forming a knot of fabric around him.

Harry nodded, walking back to his own bed and laying down. He stared at the ceiling with a sigh, relieved it was a dream. But something crossed his mind, what was up with that vision between him and Hermione?

Was that his real feelings or was it just some amazed dream? Harry laid there, deep in thought, and shaking his head to the possibilities of him and Hermione together. That wasn't possible.

"No" he whispered "I can't be in love with Hermione, she's a friend... that's all." He told himself over and over. "A friend"

_It's here, it's now,_

_Open your heart to love._

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, precisely the same time as Harry. She sat up in her bed, looking around with fright. She quickly put on a robe and headed down stairs to the common room. Everything appeared normal, but she didn't know what exactly was going through her head.

She waited a few minutes, staring into a fiercely lit fire, and sighed. She thought to herself and then quickly turned her head, hearing footsteps near her. She glanced at the dark figure as it stepped into the light.

"Harry..." Hermione spoke, wrapping herself more in her robes. "You scared me." She breathed deeply.

"Sorry." He said in a low, saddened tone. He sat by her on the couch and sighed while listening to the crackle of the fire.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked, as she moved to look into his face.

"Yeah, just bad dream." Harry said, slouching on the couch.

"Yeah me too... well, part of it was." She smiled lightly and Harry nodded.

"Half of mine was confusing, and the other half was horrible." He said, watching her lay on the couch.

"Yeah... weird things..." Hermione went on

"Being with someone that you didn't know would happen..." Harry went on, and Hermione nodded.

"Opening a door and find Voldemort killing Ron." They said in _unison_. Hermione sat up and they looked at each other.

"What?" Hermione said and Harry was speechless. "That happened to you?" She asked, looking into the fire again.

"Yeah, and you were there too. It was weird." Harry said, and Hermione nodded.

"Not as weird as mine, I almost kissed someone that I never thought I would do but we kept getting distracted by things. First was Ron then Lord Vold-." Hermione cut off, seeing Harry's expression.

Harry looked at her, and stared with a horror struck face. Hermione looked back as him with a gasp. She knew exactly... they had shared the same dream. Hermione put her hands around her mouth, speechless.

"You, and I... had... but..." Harry started, speechless.

"We had the same dream." Hermione said and looked at him with bright gold eyes.

"But we couldn't possibly, what happened in mine could never happen to us." Harry stated and Hermione nodded, they both became brightly reddened.

"What _kiss_?" Hermione asked and Harry looked at her. "Harry we are friends, it was probably just some strange thing. It's nothing." She smiled covering her blush with her hands.

Hermione did like Harry, but she could bear to tell him. She was scared that that dream might have given away her secret and Harry's fear mixed together. She left the room shortly after, not knowing what to say at all. She had no idea.

Harry sat in the common room, laying across the couch with a thought to what exactly this meant. Could it be he actually had a love feeling towards Hermione? Or was it just a coincidence? He drifted off to sleep, not bothering to return to his bed.

* * *

When Harry woke in the morning, he opened his eyes to a very awkward sight. He jumped a little as Ron sat right there in his face. Harry sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hi – ya Harry!" Ron said in a jumpy voice. Harry yawned

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked with another yawn

"Nothing, I'm just happy to tell you that all of our classes were cancelled." Ron said in a cheery voice.

"What?" He wondered with a smile crossing his face.

"Yeah... Dumbledore said he had big news so he cancelled all classes!" Ron said in excitement.

"Yes!" He yelled, knowing today was the day he was suppose to have a full hour of Divination and a full hour of Potions. "No Snape or Trelawney today!" He said happily and Ron nodded.

"Come on Harry, we got to get to breakfast!" Ron smiled and Harry nodded.

"Wait." He said, walking upstairs and about twenty minutes later he returned. "Ok... lets go!" Harry said.

When Harry went up stairs, he changed his clothes. He now wore baggy pants with the color of khaki. He wore a plain black shirt and his hair was messy, as usual. He walked with Ron down to the Great Hall, side by side and talking.

As they entered the Hall, Hermione sat at the table and eagerly awaiting their arrival. Harry had a slight blush upon him, along with Hermione. They didn't know what to say, considered what happened the previous night.

"Hello Ron..." Hermione paused "Harry... everything all right you two?" She wondered, not keeping eye contact with Harry.

"Not bad, Hermione... are you mad about last night?" Harry wondered, blushing merely. Hermione let out a smooth laugh.

"Oh of course not Harry... just confused is all." She smiled innocently and Ron looked at them with confusion.

"Is something going on between you two?" Ron wondered, knowing Hermione's flirty voice well, and knowing she was defiantly flirting with Harry. Hermione shook her head.

_Love has been right by your side,_

_Hold so close that you could see._

_Don't you know it has been right here all along?_

_If only you'd look around you._

"Of course not... just something odd happened is all, nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled.

Ron shrugged and took a seat. Hermione was reading her occasional Spell and Charms books. She had her head dug into a book called The Beginning and End to the Dark Arts; Hermione was a teacher's pet to Professor Moody.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said nothing but the occasional "What's up" and "How's it going?" but Hermione wanted to talk to Harry about last night, but instead agreed with herself to keep her mouth shut.

They said nothing through Breakfast or the rest of the day. The day seemed very short to Harry, his night seemed to come so quickly. Counting down the day till they graduate, "will it be all that fun?" Harry asked himself.

The night had approached again, the darkness rose over the castle as a storm approached. Harry had lain in his bed, drifting off ever so slowly by the light dropping sound of rain hitting the windows, a peaceful sound it was. He suddenly began dreaming again. But this time, it was different then before.

OOOOOO beginning of dream OOOOOOO

Harry was lying on his bed, and Hermione had walked in. He lain there, watching her walk to him with happiness in her eyes. He smiled as she lay down next to him and Harry smiled back.

"Hello." He smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, which seemed only proper.

"Hey." Hermione said sweetly, snuggling closer to him and Harry smiled to her.

"I see you're feeling better." He smiled and she nodded.

"Thanks to you." She smiled, moving forward to kiss him, but were delayed again. This time it was a peck sound on the window.

A black owl flew in with red eyes and a wide silver stomach. Harry looked at the owl, his scar piercing with pain. Hermione stood, clutching Harry around the waist and trembling lightly. She knew something was wrong with him.

"Harry?" She asked as he fell to his knees by the pain that rose in his scar. Hermione let out a scream "HARRY!"

Harry struggled, and the black owl began sucking all the life out of him. Hermione let out another scream, a scream of bloody murder.

OOOOOOOend of dream OOOOOO

"AHHHH!" Harry and Hermione sat up in their beds. Different rooms they were in, but same time.

"Shit!" Harry yelled clutching his burning scar.

"It's happened again" They said in unison, both still in their separate rooms. They both fell back on their beds at the same time.

"When will this end?" Harry thought.

"Does he really love me?" Hermione wondered.

Harry sighed to himself "_I'm right here, open your eyes and see me. Right here, and right now, open your mind to love. And open your heart to love."_

This was beyond strange. This couldn't be happening; all it was was an odd coincidence. It wasn't real... a coincidence, and that's it... a simple coincidence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first chapter of a bran new story! I'm hoping it's going to be great. Tell me what you think so far and just so you know, most of the sentences that are in italics are a song. I am going to try to make most of my chapters Song Fics... but not all. This song happens to be:**

**Song: Open Your Eyes to Love by LMNT**

**I also would be happy to answer any questions you might have. But just as a little fun, I am going to have a survey question at the end of each chapter and here's the first one:**

**What is your favorite Harry Potter Movie?**

**The Sorcerer's Stone**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

**The Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Tell me soon! **

**Airalynn**

**Posted: (Friday) May 27, 2005**


	2. Chapter Two: An Opportunity

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**AN OPPORTUNITY**

Harry and Hermione woke up that morning, the same time again. Neither of them said anything when both of them happened to be settling down in the common room that morning.

Hermione was joined with Ginny on the side of the stairwell. Harry walked down stairs, so full of drowsiness you could tell he got no sleep. He had lain across the couch and stared into the fire, something he did constantly when he wanted to think.

Ron was no where to be found, and no matter how much Harry wanted to, he didn't care. He had other things on his mind. He turned his head to Hermione talking with Ginny. Hermione raised her head, seeing Harry look at her and then look quickly away.

"Is he afraid to talk to me?" she asked Ginny quietly. "He keeps looking at me, then turning away as soon as I look back." She said with a sigh.

"Go..." Ginny nudged at her shoulder "Go talk to him, you know you like him." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah but..." Hermione started and Ginny cut her off.

"No buts!" She yelled "Walk over there with your head held high, and show him you like him. Don't be scared Hermione." Ginny smiled, continuing whispering "I know he likes you too, so don't worry." She said with a wink.

Hermione sighed; she hoisted herself out of the chair and began walking to Harry. She stopped half way there, looking back at Ginny who was waving her hands forward and back, telling her to keep going. Hermione shook her head, telling Ginny she couldn't do it.

Ginny stood up pushed her closer to the couch that Harry was now laying on. Hermione fell into the couch and Harry sat up with a jolt. Ginny quickly ran up the stairs and back into her dormitory, peeking out by a crack in the door.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione blushed, as she watched Ginny run back into her room.

"No problem, you just scared me is all..." Harry smiled gently, Hermione then didn't feel scared to talk to him.

His green eyes stared at her, while her golden eyes pressed into his. She pinched herself, she definitely was not dreaming, because she felt the pain in her wrist as she pinched it behind her back. Harry smiled and stood up.

"Can we talk...?" He paused, looking over at the girl's dormitory room, seeing it opened a little "In private?" Harry wondered and Hermione nodded.

They left the room, Harry tugging on Hermione's hand. They walked down the corridor, taking a right, down a flight of stairs, and then another right. They came across a door, that wasn't usually there, but Hermione remembered it. It was the Room of Requirement. She smiled.

"In here..." Harry said, as the door swung open, they both walked in.

The room was nicely lit by chandeliers made from candles. Hermione looked around; the light blue walls really looked well with the blackened rug. Hermione took a seat on he couch, it was made of fuzzy blue satin that matched the walls perfectly.

"Ok, so you wanted to talk?" Hermione asked, looking around still and breaking the awkward silence that was in the room.

"Yeah, I had a dream last night." Harry said and Hermione blushed. "I'm guessing you had the same one." He said, leaning against the wall in front of the couch.

"Most likely, if your scar hurt, and I screamed... then yes, it was the same." Hermione nodded, and Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Ok, I'm not going crazy then." He said, beginning to pace himself.

_Some people say,_

_That everything has got a place in time._

_Even the day must give way to the night,_

_But I'm not buying. _

"Harry, those dreams are telling you something." Hermione said with a sigh and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"And if I can... What?" He asked, snapping from his personal conversation. He looked at her as he stood still.

"Look Harry, Ginny told me to come right out and say it, so I will. Those dreams are telling you how I feel about you." She said, burying her face in a pillow, not believing she even told him.

"What?" He said with a smile as he let out a small laugh for her hiding behind a pillow. "Why didn't you tell me?" He wondered.

"Because Harry... I was scared" She blocked herself more, afraid that he would kill her or something. Harry felt his heart reach his Adam's apple region.

"Scared?" He smiled, walking to her and removing the pillow from her face. "A little crush on me shouldn't make you embarrassed." He laughed, gently moving her hair out of her eyes.

"I know... I just didn't want you to know yet, I figured the dream would have sold out my secret to you." She said with a short laugh under her breath.

"Actually I thought that you would find out my secret," he muttered and Hermione turned to head quickly to him.

"What?" she asked, her heart pounded faster.

"Nothing," Harry said, backing away from her a little.

This was an awkward moment. Hermione had indeed heard him. She gave him a sweet smile. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He just hugged her back. With a smile he began to speak.

"You really heard me, didn't you?" He asked as she put a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I heard you." She smiled.

Harry sat on the couch, wrapping an arm around her with a smile. She thought to herself about if this was one of her mad nightmares or not. She smiled, hugging Harry around the waist as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Harry, why didn't you tell _me_ sooner?" She wondered, still hugging him.

"I guess... I never really knew it." He said as he pulled his fingers through her long wavy hair.

"You're scared?" She asked, mocking him. Harry had witnessed scary things all his life, and felt the most painful things. But he was always brave, how could he give up bravery for something so little as this?

"Not exactly but Hermione..." He started.

"Yes?" she wondered as she looked up to him.

"_I will never treat you bad, cos I never want to see you sad_." He spoke softly as she looked at him, his eyes gazing into hers. "I want you to know that."

Hermione's golden eyes trembled lightly, not believing that he said this.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again._

Hermione felt her heart jump. She looked around a minute as if she was searching for something. She smiled seeing nothing around, Harry looked at her. His eyes bared a slight confusion.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, seeing her look around.

"I wanted to make sure no one would disturb us, like in our dreams." She said, looking up to him with a happy look. Her eyes pricked with tears, but they were tears of happiness. Her dream was coming true, she just held Harry close.

"I know it seems kind of sudden Hermione, but I never thought I'd see you cry with happiness." Harry laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Harry moved closer to her, she could feel his breath upon her neck. Her cheek swayed against his as he began to whisper in her ear.

"_In your eyes, I see a love that burns eternally. And if you see how beautiful you are to me, you'll know I'm not lying_." Harry spoke this quietly. Hermione's tears became stronger. That was a beautiful thing; she then knew she loved him.

Harry moved his head, kissing her cheek lightly. She laid her head against his shoulder again. Harry was now being pulled onto the couch and on top of her. He looked at her, his eyes gazing madly into hers.

He once more took his hand and brushed it against her tender cheek. He moved to her closer, his lips gently brushed against hers. Hermione pushed her head up, locking her lips deeply with Harry's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her head to the side, deepening the kiss. Harry could feel her tears as they slid down her cheeks and dripped on his hand that had lain peacefully on her chest.

Harry didn't care that they were doing this. He knew he actually loved her. She loved him too, he could feel it. He slid his hands down her sides, grasping her waist lightly. Hermione broke the kiss with a small "smack" sound.

Harry kissed her cheek once more, moving back and kissing her neck briefly. Hermione giggled as she felt a light nibble upon her ear lobe. She smiled, caressing the feeling. She breathed heavily, and then Harry looked up to her, his eyes burning madly red.

"Harry?" She asked with fear. Her bottom lip was quivering.

Harry said nothing, she felt him grip her waist harder and harder. She gasped with pain, and tried pushing him off her. She felt his nails cut through her skin, she screamed. She screamed bloody murder; her voice rang throughout the halls.

"Damn it!" Hermione sat up in bed, panting. It was a dream, but luckily.

"What?" Ginny asked, sitting up sleepily as she heard Hermione wake. Hermione was still out of breath.

"Nothing Ginny, you can go back to bed." Hermione told her, trying to smile as if everything was alright.

Ginny did as she was told. She plopped over and began sleeping again. Hermione panted harder, exiting the room and making sure she woke no one else. She walked down the stairs and into the common room.

Hermione's sides were bursting with pain. She held her sides as she walked. She saw a figure on the couch and she knew it must have been Harry. It was indeed, he stood and ran to her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." Harry said as she gave him a tearful look. She had tears down her cheeks from the pain.

"Harry, it's just a cramp, it wasn't from the dream." She said, trying to smile. Harry shook his head.

"I doubt that." He said, moving to her and moving her shirt up a little. Her sides had prints of fingernails, and deep gashes on them. Harry looked at her, feeling horrible and he sighed.

He hugged her close but Hermione backed away, what if this was the dream, and the other was real? She was confused by now, how could you tell that it wasn't a dream? She clutched her sides harder, falling to her knees with pain.

"Harry no… I don't want this anymore… you are mad!" She said crying, trying to find her feet.

"Hermione it's not me, you have to believe me… I would never do this to you. _I swore to share your love and your pain, and I'll swear it all over again_." He said this, Hermione felt her heart jump.

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, and his wand. He exited the room and into the hall. He heard the light yell of Hermione asking where he was going. Harry didn't say, just kept walking, and determined to reach his destination.

* * *

(NOTE: THIS PART IS NOT A DREAM! Thank you)

About an hour and a half later, Harry had returned. Hermione looked at him, her eyes still full with tears. Harry's face was slightly pink and sweaty. She knew by this, that he must have been in pain. She looked at him.

"Harry…" She gasped at she saw a stain of blood on his cloak. "What happened?" she wondered and Harry sighed.

"I was proving to you that I'd share your pain, so I went down to the kitchen." He said, grasping his side and Hermione cried harder.

"And?" she asked, sniffling and tears poured down her eyes.

"I grabbed a knife and sliced a mark in my side." He said gripping his side again, his hand started dripping with blood.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed, "Are you crazy… you don't do that to yourself, especially just to prove something to me!" She said, trying to view the gash in his side.

"Hermione… I didn't have another choice. The dreams didn't get you to believe it, so I will now." He said, grabbing her and kissing her deeply on the lips. Her head pulled away, she set her fingers frivolously on her lips.

"Harry…" Hermione gaped, she was speechless. She said nothing else; it was quiet for a long period of time. She then pulled out her wand, saying nothing but a small spell that made Harry's wound disappear. She did it to herself too, and paced a bit.

Harry stood up, she took a leap backwards, but he grabbed her hand. He pulled her around as her body swung under his arm, they were _dancing_. Hermione's heart leapt as her back was pushed into Harry's chest. Her eyes gleamed with tears of confusion. She felt his hands reach her waist as she started to breathe more heavily.

"Harry…" She started but she was cut off. She was about to say something, but she lost all thought as she felt a light kiss upon her neck. About ten minutes later, they walked to the couch and sat down. Hermione sat on Harry's lap, burying her face into his robes.

"I knew it!" A voice said from the stairway. Hermione and Harry pulled away from each other, standing up, and eying Ron who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hi." Hermione said, her and Harry were blushing madly.

"I knew it!" He repeated, laughing slightly. "I knew you guys had something going on… why didn't you say anything?" Ron wondered, still laughing at what he saw.

"Because…" Harry started, lacing his fingers with Hermione's. "At the time, we really didn't know." He said sheepishly.

"Are you mad Ron?" Hermione asked, feeling rather uncomfortable to be holding hands in front of Ron.

"Of course not, I happen to be happy with myself on the fact that I just found out what has been bugging me." He said with a laugh, Hermione and Harry looked at each other, with another laugh.

Ron walked forward to them, clapping Harry lightly on the shoulder and walked past him. Ron looked at his feet when he walked, hearing a mushy sound the carpet made. "What the hell?" he said under his breath and turned to Harry.

"Uhh… why is there blood on the carpet?" he wondered, looking at them with confusion.

"Long story…" Harry said rolling his eyes and setting an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Ron looked at him with confusion and Harry mouthed out the words 'I'll tell you later' to him. Ron only nodded and walked back to the stairs. He gave him a wink and headed up the stairs, but stopped and turned around.

"Don't forget…" he said looking at Harry "We have potions in two hours." Harry nodded; time was going by so fast. All him and Hermione heard next was the door to the boy's room shut. They let out a relieved sigh.

"That went well." Hermione smiled, seizing Harry's hand and pulling him closer to her.

"Better then I thought." Harry said with a laugh, wrapping his arms firmly around Hermione's waist.

Hermione said nothing but laid her head upon his shoulder, moving in a slow circle. She counted it as a slow dance, Hermione smiled. She picked her head up and stared at Harry, her golden eyes melting into his glittery green ones.

"Harry," she smiled and he looked at her and she smiled brighter. "I love you." She blushed merely, but still smiling.

Harry pushed his lips into hers, the tender touch of a lip on lip bond. Harry began to move his head to the side, deepening the kiss and grasping her waist affectionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, falling to her back on the couch. She suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at her and seeing fear lurking in her golden pressed eyes.

"This is exactly how we were in the dream, and then the marks that showed on my side..." she gasped and Harry stopped her from saying anything else.

"Hermione, it was a dream. That's all, I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you more then the world itself." He smiled with a slight shimmer of angelic – ness in his eyes. She smiled, pulling him to her closely and kissing him more.

She kissed his neck so lightly he seemed to laugh slightly because it tickled. Harry nibbled on her ear lobe delicately with small kisses on the cheek after. Hermione laid her head back, on the pillow. Harry had laid his head upon her chest, hugging her around the waist tightly.

Harry had soon fallen asleep. Too much stuff had happened that night, more things that weren't explainable. Hermione had dreamed of this day, it was even in her literal dreams, but her literal dreams seemed well, wrong.

She knew Harry would never hurt her, she knew it deep down in side. But something told her that maybe he would try and hurt her, but she couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be... Harry was the guy she had been looking for her entire life.

Here he laid in a soundless sleep under her grasp. She didn't dare move or even try, she wanted to stay here. She never wanted this moment to end, but she knew it would have to in two hour's time. Potions they wanted to miss, and maybe they could jus sleep through it, but Hermione sighed, kissing Harry delicately on the forehead and falling into a dreamless sleep.

This was it, she had no dreams. Her and Harry confessed their love and now proved to each other how much they loved one another. Were they free from their dreams? Odd it seemed but it could be true, they would just have to wait for love, for hate, for answers? Would they really have to wait for an opportunity?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey ya'll, here is chapter two, short and sweet. I hope you enjoy!**

**Song: Swear It Again - Westlife**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Naty – I still don't understand why you want to post my story. I sent you an email but I haven't received one back.**

**the-shadowed-one – He is a lot angrier, but he has a lot of stuff that is happy that happens too. I'm glad you like my story, I highly doubt you _love_ it, lol.**

**kutekelcie – Lol, it's good to get off subject. I like when my reviewers open up to me. –wink wink- Well I think the fourth movie looks the best. I saw the trailer the other day and I said one word: BRILLIANT! Lol. It looks so real, and they did an awesome job with the graphics on task two, the mermaids look surreal! It's fantastic!**

**PrincessLuckyCML – Don't worry, you aren't going crazy. I have had this story up before. I got to chapter four and got only five reviews so I thought maybe if I deleted it and reposted each chapter a new week then I'd might get more :P**

**dreamergirl86 – I'm sorry if I confused you. I thought I explained it quite clearly… I apologize!**

**IaMjO – I have to agree that when Hermione hit Draco it was worth watching. That was awesome. Harry does seem much stronger now, and he had faced who _actually_ sold his parents to Voldemort. He knows more, and that is a lot better. Me, though, I have to say the second one is the best and what are you saying by typing "the main character is _usually_ hot?" DANIEL RADCLIFFE IS HOT! Ahem- I'm good. Lol.**

**HogsmeadeHunny – I see. **

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JUNE 4, 2005**


	3. Chapter Three: WHOA

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**WHOA**

Hermione woke in the morning, with Harry still lying upon her. She smiled sweetly as she pulled her fingers through his hair. His hair was messy, but that was usual. She smiled kissing him lightly on the forehead and rubbing his back lightly. She could feel his hands on her waist, knowing this feeling so well.

She gently moved her thumb back and forth against his cheek, looking at him. She smiled as Harry's emerald eyes fluttered open and looked at her. He smiled, kissing her on the lips gently and looking at her again.

"Morning angel." He smiled, and she laughed.

"Morning, again." She smiled and kissed him on the lips again, they both laughed. Hermione looked over to her side; they had been asleep for more then two hours. They were now missing Potions but Hermione didn't care. "We missed Potions." She said enthused.

"Good, I hate that class." Harry smiled kissing her lips again.

"We probably should go but too late now; it should be over in a few minutes…" she paused. "Is there any other classes you have today?" Hermione asked him.

"Only Divination but supposedly Trelawney has been sick, so I guess that's cancelled." Harry smiled. "And that's a good thing, I don't want to hear anymore ways of dying." They laughed.

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked, still raking her fingers through his messy hair.

"Don't we have a Hogsmeade trip today?" Harry asked, looking at the calendar that was lain on the wall beside the clock.

"I don't know." Hermione said turning her head and looking at it too. "I think we have one in the afternoon… want to go?" she wondered. "Pweez?" She begged.

_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_

"Fine…"

_When you love someone_

"Yay!" Hermione cheered, hugging him and pushing her lips lightly with his.

"We should probably be getting up anyways." Harry smiled, kissing her again and standing to get off of her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled and sat up from her seat. "Ill meet you at Lunch Harry, I need to get some things done." She smiled and he nodded.

"Bye sweetie." Harry kissed her lips again and walked away, disappearing by climbing up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione walked to hers, grabbed some clothes, and proceeded to the bathrooms for a shower. She walked down the halls wondering what Harry was going to do until Lunch came around.

She walked into the bathroom and it was empty, as usual. She walked into a stall, shed off her clothing and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on, hot water that made her skin steam. She sighed, she was deep in thought by the time she had covered her head in shampoo.

She pondered a while, on thoughts about Harry. She looked to her side, she remembered well about the marking that were once on her side. She remembered all of Harry's blood on the floor. She hit her head against the wall. '_STOP IT!'_ she told herself. To get these things out of her mind was all she wanted.

The water hit her, and she didn't even cared how hot it was. She just stood, trying to get these images out of her head. She punched the wall, just barely bruising her knuckles, and sighed. She washed out her hair, and her eyes were filled with tears because these memories brought her such terror.

She wrapped her robe tightly around her, brushed her long wet hair, and walked out of the bathroom. She had her sleeve covering her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, not now.

"He loves me, so stop crying Hermione!" she told herself as she walked down the hall and hid he tears more.

_When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside_

_And nothing else can ever change your mind_

"Nothing can change my mind, I know he loves me... and I love him." She was still sniffling a little.

She filled herself up with so much anger and sadness. Her tears were pouring down her eyes, all she wanted were these horrible memories out of her head. She turned the corner sharply, not seeing where she was going because she was wiping her eyes. She ran into something. She looked up.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, giving her a hand and helping her up. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw her tears.

"Nothing," she sighed "Nothing." She tried smiling.

"Hermione, I know you well enough than to know it's never nothing." He smiled, hugging her tightly and stopped smiling as she pushed away. "Please baby, tell me what's wrong." He begged.

"I said nothing." She was still crying and walked around him, picking up a pace, she ran back to the common room.

Leaving Harry in the background, he was confused and worried. He followed her back but she yelled at him though her door. Harry sighed, left and Hermione returned to the common room. She wore a long, white skirt that was made of lacey material. She also wore a light pink dress top, and the sleeves had a bell effect around the bottom.

Her high – heeled shoes were black and tied around her ankles. She walked as they made a clunk noise against the floor. She was braiding her hair by the time she left the common room. She walked down the stairs, around the corner, and into the Great Hall.

She sighed, her eyes still prickled with tears as she saw Harry sitting at the table. He looked worried and he looked as if he tore himself apart just because she didn't tell him what was bothering her. She sighed.

_There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly_

_But your lonely nights - have just begun_

"Harry..." she said walking to him. His emerald green eyes looked up at her. They were filled with worry and wonder. She sighed again, her eyes were still watery.

"Can we talk Hermione?" Harry asked, standing up as if he was filled with anger. She nodded and followed him out the door and into the hallway.

"I'm-" she started but was cut off by Harry yelling at her. She looked to her feet in regret.

"What have I done? One minute you were happy and the next minute you were upset and mad. What have I done to make you this way?" He yelled and all she did was cry harder. "I don't think we should date anymore, if you are going to act like this." He snipped and Hermione looked to him with teary eyes.

"Harry... I'm sorry. I was upset because all those dreams came to my mind. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She cried and fell into him with weakness. "I love you." She cried into his shoulder and he sighed.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He sighed and hugged her.

"No Harry, you had every right to." She sighed. "And maybe we shouldn't date... you deserve someone better then I. I just want you to be happy." She cried, hugging him around the neck.

"I am happy Hermione, I love you." He hugged her. "I am just hoping you are happy too." He smiled.

"Yes, it was just today got to me, but I love you Harry. I don't want to leave you." She cried and kissed Harry on the lips.

"You won't have to." He kissed her back. He picked her up and brought her into the Common Room.

He laid her on the couch. She smiled at him as she pulled him down with her. She whispered another 'I love you' into his ear as she felt the gentle kiss upon her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something." Harry said with a light tone.

"What is it?" she asked, a little afraid that something was wrong.

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice_

_You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice_

"Hermione, I'd like you to spend the summer with me. I have a house on the beach and I wanted you to join me there." He said with a smile. Hermione's eyes sparkled slightly.

"That's sounds great, how did you get a house on the beach? Those are the most expensive I suppose." She wondered, pondering.

"Yeah, but my mother and father left me a very large amount of cash before they left, and I needed some kind of home. I can't go back to the Dursley's!" He smiled and Hermione nodded.

"That's true... and Harry, of course I'll stay with you." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "Even if by the time term ends we aren't together, I'll still come." She said and Harry seized her in his arms.

"I doubt that will be necessary." He said in a soft tone and she laughed. He kissed her while she messed with his hair.

"I hope I stay with you forever, I love you." She smiled and played more with his hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

When they left the room, it was only a few minutes before they had to go to Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione walked down, hand in hand, and joined the crowd outside who were eagerly pushing one another through the door.

"Come on people, stop fighting and walk in properly!" Professor McGonagall snipped while waiting impatiently to get through.

"It looks like she's in a bad mood." Harry mumbled under his breath and Hermione nodded.

They were still hand in hand by the time they got through the door. They walked down to Hogsmeade slowly, talking along the way. Hermione was looking around as if looking for someone. Harry wondered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kicking stones as he walked.

"Nothing... I was just wondering where Ron was." Hermione spoke lightly, still looking around.

"He's probably with Ginny somewhere or something; he has been talking with her a lot lately." She sighed "I hope nothing's wrong." she said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione, don't worry about it." Harry said with a comforting smile. "He's probably already in Hogsmeade, they had a group leave earlier." He said with a yawn.

"They did? How come you didn't tell me?" she wondered.

"Well, I was going to but I ran into you in the hall and you got all upset with me so I didn't have time to tell you." He spoke silently and mumbling. Hermione flushed.

"I'm sorry about that Harry, really." She sighed and turned to look Harry in the eyes.

"Hermione," he started as her shook his hand from Hermione's and placed it on her hip. "Don't worry, it was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. It's the whole point of being human." He smiled.

"You're right," she smiled "You always know how to cheer me up." She said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you" He smiled and kissed her on the lips while a couple of Slytherins behind them burst with noises that you often heard when something was disgusting.

Hermione turned around and hissed at them and they scattered. Harry and Hermione had entered the village. The glorious village of Hogsmeade seemed so empty today. Hermione sighed, looking around to the emptiness.

"Wow, where is everyone today?" Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

"I don't know... maybe people are sick or something like that." Hermione estimated. She shrugged and walked forward.

"CAREFUL!" A man yelled as Hermione ran into an invisible object.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, helping Hermione to her feet after she fell.

"Yeah, but who said that?" she asked, looking around.

"I did." The man repeated.

"Where are you?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Here, in front of your face boy." The man snipped and Harry sighed. "Mr. Potter I see, hello." He said and Harry gave him a confused look.

"You're invisible?" Harry wondered, and Hermione clutched to his waist for protection.

"Yes, some damn kids have made a mistake with their Potion and the steam filled all of Hogsmeade and turned us all into Varadies." The man said angrily.

"Varadies?" Harry wondered and looked at Hermione. "What is a Varadie?" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged.

"It's like being invisible, but the only time you can see us is if you have lost your virginity, weird stuff." The man said and Harry and Hermione gulped.

"That's great..." Harry responded uneasily, "good thing I can't see you." He said, walking around from where he thought the man was and Hermione followed.

"That was strange." Hermione whispered, still clutching Harry's side. "Who on earth would make such a potion!" Hermione wondered and laced her fingers with Harry's again.

"I'll take one guess, and I bet I'm right." Harry said; pulling her down a road that was a little off of the road that leads to Hogshead bar.

He walked down a little further, towards a great, mauve colored building. In read lettering it spelled something, but all the frost from the morning mist made it unclear to see. Hermione then understood.

They walked in with a great welcome from the owners of the shop. Two tall men who had hair of ginger and looked identical stood in front of them. The twins gave Harry and Hermione smiles.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes... I see you have become successful." Harry said and the boys nodded.

"Yup, and we hope that you -" Fred started,

"Enjoy your stay!" George finished.

"So you _are_ the ones behind on why everyone is turning invisible..." Harry said and the twins nodded.

"Yeah, Varadies Vanishing Vassels we call them," George smiled.

"We are selling them cheap! We were just trying them on the Hogsmeade patrons." Fred said with a glorious smile.

"Worked like a charm!" They chorused.

"That's so horrible!" Hermione jumped, "Because that tells who has had sexual contact and who hasn't... it's suppose to be private!" Hermione said angrily.

"You can see them." Fred and George chorused again.

"Of course we haven't!" Hermione burst in amazement. "How can you two say that?" She snipped and they shrugged.

"Denial." They chorused again, Hermione gave them a heated look.

"Well, hearing some things might start." Fred said and pointed at where he saw Hermione and Harry holding hands. Harry hit Fred on the shoulder playfully.

"Come on guys, we have been dating for three days." Harry said with a laugh, "That's it..." He laughed again.

"Three... that's it?" George asked in disbelief.

"Wow, I thought you were smart!" Fred said,

"We knew you liked each other..." George cut in and then Fred did, they were switching lines.

"We just thought you were smart enough to figure it out on your own." Fred finished when Harry and Hermione were blushing madly red.

"Well we best go." Harry said, pulling Hermione out the door with him. The twins waved.

"Bye Harry, bye Hermione!" Fred yelled.

"Wait... Hermione!" George whispered. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and walked back over to George, picking up her skirt as she walked.

"What?" she asked.

"Take this..." He handed her a vial. "It's a potion that will make you turn into a Varadie... we've been hearing some weird things about Harry. Try and see if he can see you. It wears off in only ten minutes... good luck." George said as Fred nodded in the background.

"Thanks... I guess." Hermione said, slipping it into her purse. "But I doubt I'll use it... I trust Harry." She smiled.

"We'll see about that." Fred said, entering back into the shop with George on his tail.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as Hermione ran towards him.

"Nothing... thy just asked me how many N.E.W.Ts I got." She lied but took Harry's hand again and headed back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They approached the Three Broomsticks. Ron was sitting inside with Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Hermione and Harry entered, hand in hand and walked to them.

"I'm guessing everyone took a sip of that potion your brothers made." Hermione said to Ron as she saw random chairs move.

"Yeah, they all most got Ginny, they got Seamus but I don't know if he left or no-" Ron was cut off.

"He's right there." Ginny said as she pointed to an invisible figure. Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped... she could see them?

"You... you..." Hermione stuttered.

"Yes I can see them... what's wrong with being able to see them?" Ginny asked confused.

"We aren't quite sure if we're the ones to tell you that." Harry said uneasily.

"Please tell me." Ginny pleaded. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and pulled Ginny outside.

The next thing the saw was Hermione outside the window with Ginny. Ginny was sweating and Hermione looked horrorstruck. The last thing that happened was they heard the loud scream from Ginny. They walked back inside, Ginny looked like she was going to faint.

"What happened?" Ron asked "Why did you scream?" he wondered.

"Nothing..." said Ginny sweating. "I thought I saw a rat." She lied and talked rather quickly and suspiciously.

"Ginny, maybe we should go..." Luna suggested and Ginny nodded.

"Yes I suppose so." Ginny said quickly, gulping down her butterbeer, picking up her things and running quickly to the door.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, rather confused.

"Umm, Neville... and Seamus, where ever you are, can you-" Harry was interrupted.

"I'm right here" Seamus said angrily as you started to see a faint figure of him. "My potion is wearing off." Seamus said happily.

"Yes er- well can you give me and Hermione some time to talk with Ron?" Harry asked friendly.

"'Course." Neville said as he linked his arm with Seamus's faint picture. "Come on Sea, come on." He said, dragging him out the door.

They watched them walk out the door, the door swinging slowly behind them. Soon people were visible again, and the Three Broomsticks was well, packed again. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, not knowing what they were going to say, they looked back to Ron nervously.

"What's this about?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Ron... this is a long story so you might want to sit back and relax." Hermione advised him and he slouched in his seat.

They told him to story about what happened at Fred and George's shop. They told him what the potion did, but not the side effects of it. Ron still looked at them rather annoyed with their story.

"Can you please get to the point?" Ron asked impatiently.

"That potion turns people into Varadies." Harry said.

"Which are?" Ron asked, looking at them as if they were stupid.

"People you can see only if..." Hermione said uneasily and stopped, nervously.

"Yes?" Ron said, telling her to proceed but she couldn't.

"You can see only if you lost your virginity." Harry said nervously but sighed in relief that he had finally said it.

"But that means... my sister could... she lost her... she's been..." Ron looked incredibly pail and had grown dizzy. They watched him fall off his chair by fainting.

"Ron... is he alright?" Hermione asked, running to his side.

"I don't know but..." Harry started.

"But... but what?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Whoa."

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, I want to introduce my new story called When Angels CryIt's one-shot story and I _really_ want people to read it. I need to know what people think... PWEEZ? lol. Please check in out, and until next time: Good luck everyone on their own stories!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: (Monday) APRIL 4, 2005**

**Song: When You Love Someone – Brian Adams**

**To My Reviewers:**

**IaMjO – Aren't we all glad we are his age –sighs heavily- lol. Chucky Cheese sucker? Omg, lol.**

**PrincessLuckyCML – Suspense, I hate it… but love writing it. –innocent smile-**

**kutekelcie - I mention anyone that reviews me. I hope you saw the fourth trailer, it still give me chills… lol.**

**zoencomp – Less then 28 days now… I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT! lol**

**sakura-sweeti – I did re post each chapter. My chapter four will be up by next week, but that was a really long time ago that I told you to look at it. I assumed you had and I wasn't getting many thoughts on this story… so I reposted chapter by chapter. In hopes to get more, but not many.**

**That's it… thank you all!**


	4. Chapter Four: Not Now, Not Ever

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Not Now, Not Ever**

Hermione and Harry were walking down the corridor hand in hand. They were a bit nervous for their destination was the Hospital Wing. After Ron's little encounter at the Three Broomsticks, he was immediately sent to Madame Pomfrey soon after he had fainted.

They entered the wide, spacey room that was currently almost empty. The wing had dozens of beds lined against the walls. Ron currently lay on the one in the far corner, away from anywhere else. Ron was twisting and turning, a nightmare perhaps he was lost inside.

Harry felt a slight harden in Hermione's grasp. He fingers were still entwined in his, but his were growing purpler by the minute. He knew she was nervous, but if he didn't do something quick then his fingers would loose all feeling. His finger tips started to look like newly formed blueberries, Harry let out a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered, turning her worried look upon him.

"My... fingers." He gasped between each word, it was painful.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Harry." Hermione blushed. She loosened her grip by a lot, and proceeded walking down the wing to where Ron had lain.

"Thank you." Harry said relieved and a bit relaxed. Hermione didn't smile, but she wanted to.

Harry could tell she was worried, not just by how purple his fingers had become. She had the look on her face, as if a child of hers had been snatched. She referred to Ron as her brother, but sometimes they were the worst thing to be in the same room with for a long period of time. Harry had grown close to Hermione, he loved her and that was all he could possibly say.

Love doesn't need a meaning; it's all said and done. Hermione knew that if he said it, he meant it. Somewhere deep inside Hermione she wasn't worried about just Ron, she was worried about what Fred and George had once said. It wasn't that long after they had paid a visit to the "Weasley's Wizarding Weezes" joke shop.

Hermione remembered them telling her they had heard odd things about what Harry had done in his spare time. Hermione, eagerly, refused to believe them. Now though, it was cutting her deep. She knew something was different about him, but did she really trust him as much as she said she did? Or was Harry practically speaking for her?

She walked down the hall to Ron, switching a thought with every step. It was odd, but she ran through everything that was in her mind in the fifteen seconds or so it took for them to walk down the wing. Ron, still tossing and turning, was the reason why they were here. Would this even have happened if Harry and Hermione hadn't gone to Fred and George's shop in the first place?

They came closer to him, right in front of him in fact. Hermione, speechless, still was looking teary eyed, Harry noticed. Her tears remained in her eyes, as if they couldn't be shed or as if they weren't real. They were real, she was holding them back as best she could, but it didn't work. Her tears trailed down her cheeks slowly and gradually with a slight sound as they fell on her robes.

"It's alright Hermione, he'll be alight." Harry said comfortingly as Hermione turned and hugged him close. Her face was buried in his robes, she cried.

"Ahh!" Ron sat up quickly. He was panting and searching around his beddings, it was odd.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked as Hermione whipped around and faced Ron. She still had tears trailing slowly down her whitened cheek.

"Yeah... I think so..." Ron said unsurely, he was still panting but not as hard now. "What are you doing here... what am I doing here?" He asked, astounded as he looked around and noticed his positioning in the modern Hospital bed.

"You fainted, so we brought you here." Hermione said quietly as she wiped away a tear that was trailing down her cheek and dripping onto her neck.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Ron asked, rather worried but she didn't say. "And why did I faint?" He asked, looking at Harry rather angrily.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart._

"You fainted because of what we told you about Ginny." Harry said silently, still hugging Hermione close and trying to comfort her. Hermione still wouldn't speak.

"What did you say? I can't remember anything, but I feel like I've been hit by a Bludger." Ron said, massaging his temples.

"We told you about the Varadies." Harry said, still rather quiet so Madame Pomfrey would not over hear.

"I remember now, you can only see them if you have lost your virginity." Ron said, still rubbing his head that was covered in fire red hair.

"Yes, and Ginny could see them." Hermione spoke even more silently, almost as if she was a butterfly.

"WHAT?" Ron choked as he went to grab his glass of water from the bedside table.

"Ron we already informed this to you." Harry said to calm down his reaction. Hermione had made a tiny jump into Harry's arms.

"I can't believe this" Ron ignored Harry, but Ron did lower his voice.

"Please don't be angry with Ginny." Hermione whimpered, she was no longer crying by this point.

"Don't be... Don't be angry? She... SHE... SHE!" Ron couldn't even say it, he was steaming with red hot anger. Hermione's cheeks were reddish from the stinging of her tears. She buried her face in her sleeve.

"Hermione..." Harry interrupted "Maybe we should go... it doesn't look like he'll calm down. He just seems to get madder by your presence." Harry said as he shot Ron a glare.

"Alright." Hermione sniffled, walking out the door as Harry's hand lay firmly on her waist.

They walked down the hall, not saying anything to each other. They did hear occasional "wait!" and "come back!" saying from Ron when they left the Hospital Wing, but they didn't return. Advising themselves to stay clear of the anger that Ron was suddenly projecting towards everyone.

Reminding what happened in the Hospital, they felt it was only fair to warn Ginny. She had most defiantly agreed and promised herself to hide from him until term was over. Ginny was scared, terrified, her brother now knew her most famous secret of her life that not even her best friends knew about.

This was the worst day of Ginny's life, and Hermione couldn't help but send more and more sympathy to her and most of the time, made her feel even worse. Hermione couldn't help it. She had to say things like that to Ginny. It was only a matter of time, before her mother, Molly, would officially find out.

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you._

* * *

It was going on four in the afternoon, nothing to do that day because all the classes Harry had were either over, missed, or cancelled. Hermione had no classes at all that day, which she found herself lucky for. She didn't feel like going anywhere today, she just wanted to sit alone with Harry, and talk. 

Harry led her to the Room of Requirement, a room that they used very often, and shut the door when both of them had entered. Harry seemed mostly saddened about how Ron has treated the subject. Harry also didn't have a little brother or sister, so he wouldn't know what it was like.

Ginny was forming into a very matured adult, and Ron treated her as if she was still six years old. He clung to her too tightly, in Harry's opinion, and needed to let her live her own life freely. Nothing more could have upset Harry then being watched day in and day out and never getting the time to rest without having someone watch you. He suddenly felt what it was like to be in Ginny's shoes.

Hermione had sat on the couch next to Harry. His hand was lying still firmly on her waist when she leaned against him. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to leave because of the horror out there. In the real world, but their world wasn't real. The muggle's world was real, it was normal.

Hermione was afraid, the things that would happen, the things that were said to her and left alone for quite some time. Varadies were still on her mind. Fred and George had given her a potion to turn her into one, but she trusted Harry. Was she really going to defy him, and his trust for some stupid Weasley eavesdropping? She wasn't going to stand for it, not now... not ever.

She was controlled. She had self confidence in herself. Everything seemed perfect, but something was missing. It felt like a part of her brain was once working then somehow shut itself off. She looked up at Harry, wondering if things will ever be alright again. She kissed him slightly, she knew that somehow, things would eventually get better then it currently was.

She looked up at Harry, dried tears on her cheeks that she was forcibly trying to rub away. She hated Harry seeing her like this. She didn't like it at all, for some reason she was beginning to act a lot like Harry's fourth year girlfriend, Cho Chang. For some reason, Harry thought the same thing.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said with a tight breathe after every word.

"Hermione, there's no need for you to be sorry." Harry said soothingly, "Why are you crying?" He asked sweetly as he raked his fingers through her long, bushy hair.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings_.

"I don't know Harry." She sighed, still rubbing her dried tears off her cheeks. "I really don't know, I suppose I'm scared for Ginny is all." Hermione sighed again, why _was_ she crying?

"Well we could put Ron under a memory-loss spell... that would make him forget everything." Harry pondered, and he thought it actually sounded fun.

"We shouldn't have told him why he fainted, it's gotten everything to be worse then it already was." She sighed, Harry nodded, and they both knew it was true.

There they sat, in the Room of Requirement. Something told Hermione that she needed to be strong, and maybe even consider Harry's offer to put a charm on Ron. Something else though, told her it was Ginny's life and she couldn't be worried because it's not hers... but that would be wrong.

Ginny was one of Hermione's best friends, she was basically steps away to the 'Golden Trio' to become the 'Golden Quads' which Harry was hoping that didn't happen. He'd rather shoot someone then hang around with Ginny twenty – four seven, though he had once before, no offense to Ginny.

What really what was on Hermione's mind is the fact that Harry asked her to spend the summer with her. She remembered she quickly accepted and she really wanted to go, but was it too soon? They had only been dating for only a few days, almost one week. She loved him too much to say no though, but what would her parents think?

She was graduating from Hogwarts in two weeks and she would soon after be moving in with Harry. This was going too fast she thought, but she liked it fast. She wanted her last few weeks at Hogwarts to be remembered, but she wanted it longer then that two weeks. She wanted her relationship to last forever.

Hermione and Harry had fought once, but who in a relationship doesn't fight? They always have their good days and occasionally their bad days, but Hermione promised herself to open up more to Harry. It was her fault they fought the first time, but she wasn't sure if Harry was still beating himself up about him making her cry.

"Harry..." She spoke as he looked at her, his green eyes pressed into hers. She didn't want to tell him, but she had to. "I need to tell you something." She said silently.

"What is it?" Harry asked, shifting to make her a little more comfortable. He just kept his arms around her.

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

"Well, you know that day that we were fighting?" She wondered and Harry nodded. "Well I told you that the day had gotten to me, and that's why I was so upset and..." She stopped, Harry had cut her off.

"That wasn't the real reason." He stated and she nodded quickly. "Are you ready to tell me the real reason?" he asked and she made a hard gulp.

"Well I think I might have blacked out in the shower, all I could see was..." It was hard for her to say this without those pictures returning. "All I could see was our dreams, our blood was everywhere and we were dying." She said sadly "I want these images out of my head!" She demanded.

"Hermione, if I am the one that is bringing these to you, then say it. I just want you to be happy, it breaks me apart when I see you cry." Harry said soothingly. He still hugged her.

"Harry no, I love you. Even if our dreams aren't the most joyous, I won't leave you. I love you." She said, looking to him. He gave her a gentle smile.

"You really mean that?" He asked with astonishment. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes Harry, I do mean it." She smiled. Before she could say anything else, Harry had pulled her into a deep embrace.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

"I love you Hermione, so much." He said as she felt it again.

She felt the swirling mist of pleasure as she looked into his emerald green eyes so deeply she felt she was melting. She blinked. Her golden eyes were lost in the vortex of the emerald green that shined like light on an ocean.

She smiled, breathlessly as she felt the deepened kiss on her lips again. She knew this feeling so well, but even she wanted so much more. She said nothing, did nothing, and thought nothing. It was as if she was paralyzed and couldn't move away from his lips, she didn't even want to breathe.

"When term is over, I want to leave with you." She said, remembering him asking to spend her days at his beach house. "I want to be with you, for as long as I can." She said, her eyes trembled as they looked at him.

"Forever, I hope." He whispered into her ear. She felt the light kiss upon her neck again as she smiled.

"Forever," She said breathlessly.

She knew that forever would be the rest of her life, but she was one hundred percent sure she wanted to stay with him that long. She loved him, she knew he loved her, and nothing was ever going to change it. How could she let Fred and George's way of creating "Varadies Vanishing Vassels" get to her so easily?

"Harry there is something else I want to tell you." She said as she felt his breath on her neck and soon felt the kissing stop.

"What?" He wondered as he sat up, eye – contacting with Hermione fully.

"Something Fred and George had told me, the other day they didn't ask me about my O.W.L's" She sighed, regretfully.

"What?" He wondered. He put a serious tone on him. "Why did you lie to me?" he wondered, she began to cry again.

"Don't be mad Harry, please don't be mad!" She begged, she was practically pleading her life.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm not mad." He said meaningfully as he watched her play with the lace on her skirt. "What did they say to you?" he asked rather sweetly.

Hermione's heart was pounding. She knew he would be mad. He would flip out on her for not trusting him and scream 'You're not worth this' and walk right out the door. Something like that would happen, she could feel it. She bit her bottom lip hardly, took a deep breath, stopped biting her lip, and spoke.

"They gave me potion and said they have heard some things." She closed her eyes and reopened them. Harry was looking confused. "They gave me potion to turn me into a Varadie and then told me to try and see if you could see me." She bit her lip again, a tear dropped off her eyelash.

"What... Why would they do that?" He asked and she spoke again.

"Because they said they were hearing strange things about you, bad things that others were saying." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Harry. I told them I trusted you but I took it anyways."

"Shhh, it's alright." He said pulling her close but she yanked away.

"IT'S NOT OKAY HARRY!" She yelled, and her voice was serious. "I took the vial from them. I even considered taking the potion! I just... just..." She stuttered, she couldn't get out what she was trying to say, she talked rather quickly.

"Confused." He finished for her, short and simple. "You were confused, if you are expecting me to be mad I'm not. So please calm down Hermione." He pleaded.

"Harry, I don't know how you can act as if I'm not a bad person. I am. I lied to you, I put you're trust in jeopardy, and I have failed to let my emotions stay in me and not out." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm starting to be like Cho Chang, aren't I?" she asked, terrified.

"Never, Hermione you will never be like her. You are better then her. I love you Hermione, I don't care if you cry. I want you to show me your feelings; I want you to open up to me. I want you to feel safe around me; I can't let you go day by day without having anyone to run to." He said, hugging her close.

"Harry I..." She tried pulling away for a minute and gave up. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Harry had kissed her again and she took a breath.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Not now, not ever." He promised and she knew she would remember these words.

_You are the wind beneath my wings._

She knew that her life would be better after Hogwarts. She would be with Harry forever or as long as they live. She knew that this was right. She entangled her fingers with Harry's and recited those lines over and over in her head.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To me, this chapter is pointless but I've gotten a lot of comments saying they thought it was great. To me it's too descriptive and horrid, but I want to know what you think. Please read and review me soon, and sorry that this chapter is a little late. Well bye – 4 – now!**

**Airalynn**

**Updated: (SATURDAY)JUNE 25, 2005**

**Wind Beneath My Wings – Bette Midler **


	5. Chapter Five: Honestly

**Chapter Five:**

**Honestly**

Hermione walked down the hall with her head stuck in a book. She was crying slightly, but it was only because the book was so sad. She was crying and her tears dripped peacefully down her cheeks and hit her page. She stopped walking and put her back up against a wall and slid down to the floor. She sighed.

She read on and she felt herself being trapped inside the very pages of the book. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it, something about it made her stick to it. She felt her mind race through all the details and all the reality that it made her cry. Thank god it was a book and not actually happening.

"Hermione," A voice said from the hall. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Oh, sorry, Harry." She said and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought you were sleeping." She said softly.

"I was, but that's not the point." He said quickly and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?" He wondered.

"Oh, nothing," She laughed. "A book got to me." She giggled.

"That's a first." He said and she nodded.

"It's a powerful book." She said.

They laughed and Harry kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled back in an indication that showed she was alright. He patted her head lightly and stood before he said something. Hermione, though, wasn't listening until she heard the last two words.

"Good Bye," Harry said and Hermione jumped.

"What?" She said. She shook her head. "Sorry, I wasn't listening." She apologized again.

"It's alright," He laughed. "I have to go to Potions now," He said. "Aren't you coming?" He wondered.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost four." He responded and Hermione jumped to her feet.

"We better get going then!" She said hastily.

_Put your faith in me,_

_And I'll have to let it be._

She pulled him down the hallways and skidded into the classroom just as the bell rang and she sighed heavily. She whispered 'We made it,' and took her seat next to Harry. Her fingers were still entwined with his own as he watched the teacher closely. Snape, oh god, what could get any worse?

"Welcome class," He started with a snap. "Directions are on the board so begin!" He hissed.

Harry got straight to work and figured he had everything good to go because he had spent enough time just reading the board. He started and for basically the first time he had done everything right. He bottled the contents and jumped when the dungeon door had swung open. He sat down quickly then stood back up.

"Professor," A small shaky kid asked. Harry thought he looked about second year.

"Yes?" He wondered as his cold black eyes stared down at the boy.

"P-P-Professor D-Dumbledore n-needs to s-see H-Harry P-P-Potter." He stuttered and shook as Snape glared at him.

"Potter!" He hissed and turned to him. "Bottle your potion and get out of my sight!" He demanded and Harry did what he was told.

"See you later Hermione." He whispered before running out the door with a smile on his face.

He seemed overly happy for being called down to the headmaster's office without explanation. The student, who told Harry that he needed to go, had automatically lunged down a different hallway and out of sight. Harry shook his head. He didn't like Snape when he was that young, but he never seemed _that_ scared of him. Or maybe it wasn't Snape the boy was scared of, but Harry himself.

Harry wandered up the hall, knowing precisely what this meeting was about, and hopefully everything went as planned. It was less then a week till Graduation, and he needed to get this done now. When he got to the gargoyle at the end of the hall he sighed. Guessing time.

"Er-," He started with wonderment. "Fizzing wizzbees, cockroach cluster, finger crunchers?" He needed to think. "Strawberry tart!" He shouted and the gargoyle sprung to life.

He stepped on the bottom stairs and waited patiently until the gargoyle had stopped at the top. As he went up the stairs he thought of how good this day would be, but maybe he was just imagining the greatness. He hoped not as he went to draw a hand to the large golden door, but the door had opened willingly. He stepped in and looked around, no one was there.

"Professor?" Harry called into the emptiness.

No one came, but Harry had sat down to wait. Then a small door at the top of a banister flew opened. An old wizard with sagging robes of dark blue velvet walked out. His beard was as white as snow and was pointed to the length of his stomach. Harry looked up with a smile and Dumbledore had spoke as he began descending down the stairs to the right of Harry's seat.

"Harry," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Minerva said you needed to speak with me, is this true?" He asked gently.

"Yes, but what I wanted to ask is sort of well- difficult." He said.

"Harry, nothing is more difficult then what you have been through at Surrey." He said was a twinkle in his eyes. Harry nodded. "Now, please go on." He ordered.

"Well, I was wondering if you could get me out of classes for a couple days and send me to the ministry." He said hopefully.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said wisely. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish-" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I wish to be an Animagus." He opened his eyes.

Dumbledore held no smile or frown, but stared at him. Harry wasn't sure if he was delighted, disappointed, or mad at the fact that he was seventeen and wanted to become one. Dumbledore sighed gently and looked at Harry with a wise look of opportunity and fearless ness. He smiled.

"Harry, you are only seventeen." He said.

"I know." He said exasperatedly. "But I need to learn, please? I can't get it done without your consent and approval on the matter. Please?" He begged.

"What possibly are you thinking about that would require for you to become one so quickly?" He asked. "Tell me _why_ I should give you permission."

"I-I've been having visions again." He said sadly. "I need to learn so I can protect someone." He said hastily.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"My girlfriend." He spoke softly.

_Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do._

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes," He said with a large sigh. "I've been seeing visions and I think _he_ is out to get her. I need to be an animal that might be useful and can save lives." He said.

"Do you have one in mind?" He asked.

"I thought about it a lot lately. Then I realized it." Harry said with power in his voice. "In my all my years at Hogwarts, only one animal has saved my life, and I want to be that animal!" Harry said.

"Sorry," Dumbledore spoke softly. "Excuse an old man's memory." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright," Harry nodded. "Professor, I wish to become a…" He said the answer in a whisper and his voice had so much desire. Dumbledore was the only one that had heard him.

"I see," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I completely understand, and I will send you for five days. Be aware that they might not accept you, but go straight to Kevin Helser, the new minister, and get his permission. Have him send me a note." He said with a wink.

"Alright, Thank You!" Harry said joyously as he gave him a tight hug.

"You're welcome." He winked. "You shall go by floo powder to Hogsmeade and apparate from there to the ministry. I'll send a note to your teachers and I shall have them assign you a person from each class to catch you up." He said.

"Alright," Harry said quickly. "But, can you keep this between me and you?" He wondered.

"I haven't heard anything but you saying you needed to go to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore winked. Harry smiled.

"Oh," He said as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. It was tied with a gold ribbon and in a messy script of writing it said a name. "Can you give this to Hermione?" He asked.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said as he pocketed the envelope.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're Welcome," Dumbledore smiled. "And Good Luck!"

* * *

Hermione walked out of Potions and no sign of Harry. He wasn't in his classes all day, nor was he at breakfast. Hermione was worried more then anything as she let out a growl of fear and marched herself to the head table at dinner. Before she reached the table, though, she had her answer already.

"Could I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked after McGonagall had tapped her fork gently at the rim of her glass. Hermione took her seat back at the table and listened carefully. "A few things have been going on at Hogwarts. Earlier this evening I had a meeting with Harry Potter, and I am sadly saying that he will not be joining us until the last day of term."

"NOT FAIR!" Draco Malfoy had yelled and all the Slytherins had shouted in protests and agreements with Draco.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, he was sent to St. Mungo's for testing." McGonagall said sharply and Draco had stood on the bench of his seat.

"Testing?" He asked. "Testing for what, retarded ness?" He snickered.

"Mr. Malfoy, see me after Dinner!" McGonagall hissed and the Gryffindors started howling in laughter.

"Fine," He hissed back with no regret. "I just don't understand why he gets to miss a whole week of term when we have a million exams!" Draco sneered. "Just cause he's _your_ pet doesn't mean you should send him away and weasel him out of tests!" He glared at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall warned.

"Shut it, you old hag!" Malfoy sneered and jumped off the table while pulling the tablecloth with him. "Fuck all of you, and have great lives with your retarded tests. Mr. High-and-Mighty Potter won't be here to enjoy it. Let's all clap for the kid who graduates for being lazy." No one clapped.

The whole table's food had shifted and fallen down and every Slytherin had jumped from their seats. Drinks were pouring onto each person's lap and food was falling to the floor. Draco spent no more time complaining about it not being fair when he marched straight out the door with a smirk of jealousy. Food was flung in different direction and trails of Pumpkin Juice were slowly sliding towards the other tables. Pansy Parkinson let out a scream as a chicken leg had fallen down her shirt. She then slapped Goyle for trying to remove it, amusing.

Hermione looked around in disbelief as she turned back to her non-touched food that she had not yet consumed. She couldn't help but wonder why Harry went to St. Mungo's without explanation. She couldn't care less that people behind her were trying to create a food fight. She just sat there and picked at her food with the sharpened tips of her silver fork. Hermione took a quick sip of her pumpkin juice and swirled around when she heard a couple of words:

"STOP THIS!" McGonagall yelled and after looking around everyone noticed that Hermione Granger was the only one sitting, not throwing anything, and not talking. People stared at her in unbelief. "Could I have the Head Girl up here?" McGonagall asked. "Please?" She asked looking sternly at Hermione, but because of Draco and the other students.

Hermione nodded infuriatingly and stood from her seat. Many heads had stared at her to find her response as to why she was called up, and to why her boyfriend was at St. Mungo's. People were beginning to wonder if Harry had eventually lost it. She followed her orders and walked to McGonagall with a look of repugnance towards Malfoy.

"Thank you," She said lightly. "I'm going to need you to find Mr. Malfoy and get him into my office. _I'll_ have my word with him there." She said and Hermione nodded. "Use any magic you can to get him to stay there." She said and Hermione nodded.

"Ms. Granger," An old voice said to her as she was about to walk down from the head table. "Mr. Potter asked me to give you this." Dumbledore winked and handed her a letter that was tied with a now gold ribbon. Did the ribbon change colors?

"Thank you," She said gently, he nodded in return and he resumed on with his conversation with Madame Pomfrey about an operation.

She walked off the steps in front of the head table and proceeded towards the entrance to the Great Hall. She stood outside the entrance as the doors closed and put her back to a wall. She took the note and she decided to read it before she went looking for Malfoy. She pulled in a breath and ripped open the letter. There was the messy, yet quite familiar, script of handwriting. It was written in fresh, shiny, and golden colored ink that made Hermione feel a little relieved for some odd reason that even she couldn't explain.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I had to go on such short notice. I shall be back in five days. I can't tell you exactly why I have left, but I can tell you that I certainly have not gone to St. Mungo's! I know Dumbledore told you that, because he promised me he wouldn't say the truth. I will see you in the five days and I will explain everything then. I've gone to find myself and I will come back a totally new person. I will be different and I'll need you to adjust. I will give you one clue as to what I am doing and nothing more. I love you with all my heart and I'll see you again soon. I really love you, and I'll miss you._

_Love forever and for always – Harry._

_P.S. The one clue is that I am making this change to protect you._

Hermione read through the letter probably a hundred times before she had the strength to tear it away from her view. She folded it neatly and put it in the envelope and stored it in her pocket. The envelope then glowed gold and sealed itself once again. What did she need protecting from, or maybe meant to ask herself _whom_ he was protecting her from.

_I will shield your heart from the rain _

_I won't let no harm come your way _

_Oh, these arms will be your shelter _

_No, these arms won't let you down_

She touched her pocket again. She wanted to feel the letter to reassure her that his heart still lay with her at all times. Something else crossed her mind: What was with all the gold in the letter? She sighed after giving up on a hypothesis, now was the tricky part of the day. She had to follow Professor McGonagall's orders and find the only person who she ever considered an enemy: Malfoy.

When she tracked him down she saw him hastily walking towards a wide portrait of a soldier with a look of disgust on his face. Hermione had to stop him before he entered other wise she would not reach him. She stood in the open hallway and spoke right before he was about to say the password.

"Malfoy!" Hermione ordered and he turned on his heel.

"_GRYFFINDOR?_" Yelled the soldier as the look watched Hermione like a hawk. "This is not where you _brave_ people should be! STOP DISTURBING THIS HALL'S LOYALTY!" He hissed even though it practically didn't even make sense.

"If Crabbe or Goyle become portraits and stand in front of the Slytherin Common Room, I won't be surprised." Hermione mumbled.

"Granger," Malfoy said with a smug smile. "What are you doing in the _Slytherin_ hallway?" He asked with a look of hatred towards the girl.

"I am here to follow orders and take you to McGonagall's." She said simply. He just sneered at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said stubbornly and rather childishly in her opinion.

"I thought this would happen." She sighed. "_Silencio!_" She caste and he fell completely silent. His mouth was flapping like an overgrown flubberworm. How she missed those days.

He went to lunge at her, but she had caste another charm and he was then bound in a link of invisible chains. He couldn't move and Hermione felt herself have an advantage. She walked forward and grabbed a chunk of his hair. She dragged him down the hallway. Luckily there was a silence charm on him or he'd probably be heard over fifty miles away.

She threw him into McGonagall's office like a large, useless log that she was trying desperately to get rid of. She slammed him into a chair and soon had removed the silencing charm so he could at least talk. She just stared at him and refused to unbind him from his situation. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You have a lot of nerve." Draco spat in an unlikely manner. "Bitch," He hissed.

She ignored his comment completely as she headed for the door. The subject of Harry was, once again, on her mind and in no matter what situation it wouldn't leave. It stayed with her like a dog to it's master. She was surprised at this. She kept walking towards the door with a sigh as a screech echoed through the Transfiguration room.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy shouted. "YOU WILL!"

* * *

Hermione grew bored of the rest of the week. It was strange and Harry's absence was really taking it's toll. She sat in the garden of Hogwarts and she kept her head in a book with a sigh. Even though she was reading, her mind was completely in a different place then with her. Then she sighed again.

Then suddenly she screamed. Two hands covered with black gloves had seized her. She screamed, but then they covered her mouth. Her screams were muffled and her vision became blurry for some odd reason. She felt herself being dragged deep into the forest where no one could hear her screams. She opened her eyes again and found herself bound to the trunk of a tree. Then the voice spoke.

"I told you you'd pay." The man spat and Hermione blinked as her vision returned to normal.

"Malfoy?" She asked in utter disbelief.

The man had nodded and Hermione's heart jumped in her throat. He had removed his cloaked face to reveal his bleach blond hair and his silver, cold, and evil eyes. She let out a laugh and he looked at her awkwardly. She stopped laughing and looked at him with amazement.

"Why do you care so much about being caught?" She wondered. "Are you _scared_ of McGonagall?" She asked with a laugh.

"No!" He protested. "I'm getting revenge for you binding me and pulling me into a classroom by my hair!" He sneered.

"I thought you looked a few strands less." She smiled, but suddenly was stopped.

Draco had cast his hand up and slapped her promptly across the face so hard that her other cheek crashed into the bark of the tree. A thick stream of blood was slowly flowing out of the corner of her lip and she began trembling. He stared at her with hatred. He grabbed her by the chin and yanked her into facing him.

"You will regret this mudblood." He hissed and Hermione shook her head.

"I regret nothing." She sneered. "You will pay for this Malfoy. You will pay for everything you have ever done to me. I know who'll become your worst nightmare." She threatened and tried jumping at him, but was pulled back by the chains.

"Who?" Draco asked, curiously. "Your _boy_friend?" He asked.

She winced a little as he pushed her shoulder into the bark and held her there. She then felt something cold reach her neck and she looked down to see a sharp, steel knife raised to her throat. She gulped.

"Sorry, but he wouldn't even dare to come near me." He sneered. "He doesn't even care about saving you!" Draco insisted.

"He does!" She cried and she felt the knife graze her skin a little harder. "He promised he'd protect me, and he will!" A stream of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Just what I thought," He said.

Hermione screamed as he brought the knife along her wrist and cut a large gash in her wrist. Blood poured from her cut and she began to cry tears of pain. Draco growled loudly as he brought the knife to her throat. He was threatening to slit it, and she began to tremble.

"_Please_," She begged. "Don't do this." She cried.

"It's too late you worthless mudblood." He said. "Have fun in hell where you have always belonged. You'll be the next nearly headless person after I slit your throat." He smirked and Hermione winced.

The cool metal had sprung against the skin of her throat again and she felt the blood flow down her neck. It pierced the skin, but she promised herself she wouldn't die. Harry promised he would protect her, but there was no hope now... she _was_ going to die here in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

He pressed harder and Hermione let out one last scream as a fountain of blood flowed down her neck and stained her white clothing. She dripped with blood and tears and ever one last press she would be dead. She could just barely breathe and she was taking small, and safe breathes every few minutes. She was running out of air quickly. She felt him raise the knife again, but then something unusual happened.

A large golden bird had swooped down between them and stole the knife from Draco's hands. Draco began to swear at the bird as it dropped his weapon into the darkened forest. A golden light glowed from the bird as it lunged at Draco and scratched his cheek. A greenish liquid began to flow from his cheek and he ran away, screaming.

The bird was covered in golden color and looked like a child tried gluing sequins all over it. It was shiny and its large wings spread over seven feet long. Its beak was a darkened black color, but what was unusual is that its eyes were green. Bright, crystal clear, eyes stared back at her and she sighed in relief. She couldn't find the words to thank it enough for her.

It had a stripe of maroon across its back, and on its left wing was a small shape of a scribble mark. She hadn't even bothered to notice, or otherwise she would have known almost instantly where it had come from. She hadn't thought though, and she had no idea where this bird had come from. It hummed a song, a familiar song, but she didn't pay attention to _that_ either. She was too busy about the slits in her throat and wrist as she was trying her hardest to hang on for her life. She bent over a little and coughed as a ball of pure blood rolled off her bloodstained lips. She sighed with tear in her eyes, she was dying.

_I'll be there to protect you, see you through  
I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do  
I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time_

Hermione thought she had died, but she felt relieved when she felt a few drops of water upon her neck line. She felt the instant relief as her gash had suddenly disappeared. She looked to her side and saw the golden bird flap its wings in front of her so it held itself parallel to her face. She breathed. A deep, heavy, and fresh breath had filled her lungs and she fell into complete relaxation.

"A phoenix?" She asked in confusion. "Fawkes?" She wondered hopefully so she knew she wasn't dreaming.

The bird had somehow understood her and shook its head. For some reason it could understand her language. It cried a couple more tears upon the gash on her wrist and that had instantly disappeared too. It then grazed its feathers along her body and she was freed from her binds. She was free!

She stood and looked at the bird that was right in front of her. This didn't make any sense to her. Why did it save _her_? She didn't call it, and it wasn't Fawkes. She hadn't even seen it before. Why was it here? Her confusion was quickly increasing, but soon it died. The bird had swooped down and brushed its golden wing across her face as it nipped her cheek affectionately. She smiled. It had _green_ eyes.

"I knew it!" She said as she patted the bird. "You're a sly devil! The eyes, the letter, and most of all the gold! You didn't go to St. Mungo's after all... you went to the ministry to be a registered Animagus!" She shouted. "Didn't you, Harry Potter?" She asked as she crossed her arms in glory.

The bird swirled around for a second then a bright white light began to glow from it. It was spinning when it had melted into a silver metallic like substance that was slowly forming from the shape of a bird to the shape of a boy. Hermione smiled as the boy gained full appearance and smiled slyly at her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Strange, after doing it for the first time, I mean." He said shaking his head. "It feels quite awkward, actually."

"I knew you were up to something!" Hermione smiled and Harry nodded.

"I told you I'd keep you safe, so I did." He said. "I'm just sorry you went through as much as you did." He sighed sadly.

"I was so scared and I thought I was going to die!" She said because she really wasn't in the mood to fight about whether he was on time or not. Then she spoke something that was a complete random comment: "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too." Harry said and Hermione had crashed her lips so hard into his that he was surprised his lips weren't bruised.

"Thank you," She said. "For saving me. You're my hero."" She smiled.

"Anytime," He said sweetly. "You know I'd die for your life." He said and Hermione thought for a moment.

"Honestly?" She wondered.

_For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight,  
For you I will die  
With every breathe, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
_

Harry had replied in the one and same word:

"Honestly."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I seriously had no idea what to do with this story. I am in the process of writing three stories at once, and I keep getting the same ideas over and over and over. This is suppose to be _different_ then all my other stories! Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took so long to post! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK, because of the new Harry Potter book.**

**Song: For You I Will - Monica**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) JULY 9, 2005 – **

**6 DAYS TILL HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!**

**To My Reviewers:**

**dreamergirl86 – Trust? I think they are _way_ beyond that step, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Mysteriouscharm – What's a story without a little fluff? Lol. STORIES ARE NO GOOD WITHOUT IT:P**

**Ellimere Ancelstierre – I don't know why, but I love in the actual books the mysterious side of Harry. He always has a snooping sort of way and gets into the worst sort of trouble! I dunno, but I like it.**

**PrincessLuckyCML – I know -sigh- isn't it wonderful? Lol.**

**The-shadowed-one – Sextreamely? Hahaha, gotta remember that one. Lol, thanks. But it's not all _that_ great of an idea.**

**Amelia Black Chancery – Well I slowed down and used mostly dialogue, but I guess it turned out alright in the end.**

**Ms. Sakura Moon – Woah yourself. Calm down chicka… don't have a heart attack on me! Lol.**

**Toga Party – Well he _is_ hott. And how could someone be in Author's Denial about description? O.o**


	6. Chapter Six:The Creature Feature Section

**Chapter Six:**

**The Creature Feature Section**

It almost seemed like the night was coming to the greatest end imaginable. Here, in a bed, Hermione lay breathing heavily. In almost a millisecond it seemed that her knight in shining armor had rescued her, and there again she lay beside him. To where it seemed like the Room of Requirement got a bit bigger every year, or maybe this is just what she asked for. Room with the one she loved, as she lay beside him, tangled within the velvet sheets.

In almost an instant did it feel like she found where she was supposed to be. She looked to him, raking her fingers through his shaggy hair, and snuggling within his arms. As the sun began to rise she realized she had not gotten sleep, but she wasn't at all tired. She waited patiently for his green eyes to meet hers within the morning mist. Her heart beat slowly and when he slowly began to stir, her heart began to race away from her once bleeding chest.

"Good morning, love," She whispered sweetly, kissing his forehead.

"Good morning," he smiled. "How long have you been awake?" He asked with a sleepy start.

"A while… I couldn't sleep." She smiled as she felt his softened hand reach her waist.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, a bit worried, and would not lose eye contact with her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm aware last night was very tiring for me, but for some reason I found more interest in watching you sleep." She smiled.

"I would hardly find that interesting!" He teased and she shook her head.

"No it was… except you snore like an ogre." She teased.

He just stared at her, but before she could say a word, he had seized the blankets and covered himself. She watched him fuss around before he had eventually faced the wall on the opposite side. She would poke at him a bit, but she got no words out of him, just a few simple giggles.

"Stop it!" He laughed as she constantly continued to poke him.

"No, it's actually quite fun!" She smiled.

In almost an instant she had stopped. She lay straight, breathing deeply, as she felt a warm mist upon her stomach. She could feel his hands upon her sides, and his body situated almost on top of her. She clutched the sheets within her slim fingers as she felt lips touch gently around her abdomen. She wanted to question him, but she did nothing but lay, paralyzed, with her eyes closed attempting to melt into him. She slid her fingers gently under the comforter and she folded it upwards.

She revealed him, as his green eyes looked up at her with a smile and a gleam in his crystal eyes that made her swoon. She grabbed his hands, attempting to pull him forwards, and, with his help, she had found his lips. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and loosened herself below his muscular body. He pulled away, looking down on her, pulling his fingers through her hair, and with a gentle smile she had spoke to him once again.

"Do you know what you're doing?" She whispered, doubting his actions.

"Does it matter?" He asked, inches away from her lips.

"I don't want it be too hasty…" She breathed, a bit heavier than before.

"Then it doesn't have to be." He smiled.

Before she had anytime to speak again her lips were tangled in a loving kiss upon his lips. She just rolled her fingers within his hair and happily felt her body tucked neatly beneath his. With every kiss she felt happier, and with every breath he captured felt like an angel sing, she smiled between kisses, and wanted nothing but to stay in this forever. She wanted nothing more than this.

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

* * *

Hermione woke with a start and breathed in the Saturday afternoon mist. She looked around, and though she felt like she had just fallen asleep, Harry was no where to be found. In an instant she felt a very heavy force in the pit of her stomach drop what felt like ten feet. She took a deep breath and held the sheets to cover her skin. She looked to the ceiling and with no other things in mind to do; she fell back upon the velvet sheets and sighed, thinking over everything.

She couldn't help but get confused as she tied herself into the thoughts of the morning that had now faded into a glorious afternoon. She could here the birds chirping from outside as she lay in the window-less room that barely anyone knew about. Even through the walls she could hear people walk by and be completely unaware of where she was or what she had done.

The candle in the corner burned ever so brightly, and slowly it died into the nothingness of cloudy smoke. She felt lonely now for she now cowered under the sheets in the once lit room that now had its warmth washed away. It almost seemed like her own colors had washed away inside herself and now remained a ghostly white color that almost could pass her off as dead.

"Hermione?" A voice whispered as the door creaked open.

Her heart pounded gently as the candle had once again ignited and the colors return to the way they were once before. She looked up from the sheets, no longer feeling alone, and faced the man that had left her, but only for a mere hour she expected. She gently pulled her sheets close to her and with a widened smile on her face she had responded to her questioning name.

"Harry," She said happily. "Where did you run off too? And what's on that tray?" She wondered, looking down at the antique platter.

"You told me you didn't get any sleep, so while I let you sleep I ran down to lunch, and here I am with some food for you so you don't starve too." He joked.

"Well, how thoughtful of you," She said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." He laughed, kissing her lips gently.

A few minor seconds after they parted did she feel the drop in her stomach again and realize she was hungry. She moved the tray in front of her, still hugging the sheets to not let him view her exposed skin, and even though it did not matter for after what they had gone through. She ate, almost like she hadn't had real food in days, and when she had swallowed the last of her pumpkin juice she turned back to Harry.

His crystal green eyes had a certain angelic glaze over them as she felt her honey ones melt calmly into his. She took a deep breath and broke their contact after she moved the tray to the table on the bedside. She turned back to him, a smile calmly creeping up her face, and he leaned into her, gently kissing her lips once again. She just responded with the same reaction and then broke away.

"Say, what time was it when you went down?" She asked.

She turned to her side after asking the question, and while she waited for a response she attempted to get dressed, feeling awkward when he was already. No longer did she care if he saw her, for she stood up, no shame in her whatsoever, and changed before him and he acted as if it were normal. No weird look, no weird noises, and no weird actions. It was calm, and she liked it.

"Ummm, it had to be around 1:30." He said, trying to think back. "Why?"

"Wait," she stopped, looking back at him. "Was Ron there?" She wondered.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't recall seeing him there. I was sitting with Dean and Seamus." He noted. "Strange really, but why do you ask?"

"Oh dear," She said tiredly. "I feel so bad… I promised to meet him in the Library to help him with Ancient Runes." She sighed.

"Didn't he take that last year?" Harry wondered and Hermione sighed.

"Yes, he failed." She laughed. "That's what he has to retake every Monday morning… poor thing."

"That prat!" Harry laughed. "He told me he was getting special training for Quidditch from the rest of the team. No wonder he hasn't looked any better!" He shook his head. "Wait till I see him again."

"Quidditch … is that all you ever talk about?" She asked, with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "It seems like that's the most important thing to you nowadays." She sighed. '_With no room for me, either.' _She noted.

"Hermione, you're the most important thing." He said flatly. "It's just Quidditch was the best thing that happened to me when I first started Hogwarts, and when it was taken away in 5th year, I basically just realized how badly it hurt to know I could no longer play it. I had to be on the sidelines… useless."

She smiled gently but inside she was feeling pain with knowing after what they shared the previous night, it had meant nothing to him. He had responded as if it was just the next move in a mere game of chess. And even though it was much to her, it was just one new move to enter him into winning the game of life. To him, maybe, but to her it would never be anything even close to a game.

"Hermione," he said worriedly as he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "You do believe me, don't you?"

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do_

"Yes," She lied. "Of course."

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Check Mate.

* * *

Hermione felt embarrassed, and half felt like she was a loner in a sea full of people. Yet she wanted to disappear, for she felt that they would never understand her. If only she had a permanent invisibility cloak could be cast upon her. If only she could exile herself into a horrid black room where she could slowly and painfully rot herself to death, which would be her heaven. She cared, but he did not, and it was almost like her insides were burning as he smiled.

It seemed as if the more she thought about it, the more everyone else knew. Everyone that looked at her would cause her cheeks to turn a bright rose color. She was in a bubble and placed on display as the world looked down on her as a symbol of evil, a rhythm for hate, or even an item placed upon a wood stove. As each person was a pellet and help the fire grow, she was the only one that would not fall in.

"Ron," She said quickly as she entered the tall oak doors, revealing the library. "I'm so sorry! I'm over an hour late!" She said sadly.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not what's bothering me." Ron said angrily.

"Well, you seem very frustrated with me, so that has to be the reason." She said instantly. "I'm sorry Ron!" She pleaded.

"Hermione, my owl is missing. You know what I found on the floor this morning?" He asked angrily.

"… A suicide note?" She said jokingly, but he found no humor in it whatsoever.

"Orange cat hair." He yelled. "A large clump of orange cat hair placed upon the table where his cage sat."

"You're not suggesting Crookshanks?" Hermione said angrily. "You always blame my lovable cat because you can't decently take care of a bloody animal, Ron. So stop blaming me for your problems! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME?"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP YELLING?" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she packed books into the shelves. "I've been working in here only a day, and by now you two should know the rules of a _Library_. That's way under the talents of a 7th year. Unless you would like to re-take 7th year and stay here and learn manners." She glared.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said truthfully. "I got a little out of hand."

McGonagall had said nothing more but returned to organizing books. Hermione thought for a minute, for something was wrong. Why on earth was a Transfiguration teacher working in the Library? She thought for a mere minute, and turned to Ron who had the look of utmost anger upon his face. He was livid, Hermione was curious, and the librarian was missing.

"Where is Madame Pince?" Hermione asked curiously.

"MAYBE CROOKSHANKS GOT HER TOO!"

Ron had stormed out of the library, books in hand, and steaming with anger of the thought of her sweet cat to be a beast. Though it seemed most unfortunate, Hermione felt guilty about what they had done, and when she stressfully placed her forehead to a book she started crying. Not only were they tears of guilt, but also of embarrassment. How could she… how could they… why would he?

* * *

Almost two months passed and more and more did Hermione feel the need to ignore the world, including Harry. She would speak to no one, and spent her days hiding within the corners of the Library, holding a secret within her that was screaming out, but she could not tell. She would only be spoken to a few times and they always seemed to say the same thing: Harry is looking for you. Everytime she saw Harry, she'd hide, and every time she saw Ron, she did nothing but stand still and look at her shoes. And once again she found her self crying once again into the face of a book in the Library.

She looked up, wiping the tears quickly off her face and looked around. She watched the sweetened couples around the library hold hands and just have fun with each other… like she used to do. Now, though, it was nothing but fights, hell, and torturing of the good. It was everything less than fun. Everything wanted now turned into everything hated with so much it hurt.

The tears rolled down her cheeks, and yet these people would not notice her. They were drowned into their own happiness and she was invisible. She screamed in her head: _I am here, see me… right here, why won't anyone understand?_ She felt trapped, and then it all came together. She wanted to be invisible and now that she felt that way she hated it. The problem was, she didn't want to be judged either.

_I am alive, so why is it inside that I feel so dead? I've been sitting here for days and I feel alone, but yet there are so many people around. If it wasn't for Harry I wouldn't be alive, but why is it that so badly I desire to be dead when he has once again given me life? Why must we fight like children and why is it that I doubt every word imaginable? Why is it that I have no clue as to what I am doing and I have no clue what I should do in times like these? Why must we fight like first years as we run around searching for nothing but spotlight when all we really needed was someone to talk to?_

"George?" she asked instantly as she was snatched from her daydream. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"So you can see me?" He asked as strands of his fiery red hair fell across his eyes.

"Yes, you're standing right there aren't you?" She asked. "Now please leave me alone." She said sadly. "So much has happened and I don't know what to do."

"Yes," George said surprisingly. "A lot has happened. Why did you do it… you are but a child still."

"What?" Hermione felt a blush crawl upon her cheeks again. "What are you talking about, I've done nothing!" She insisted. George shook his head.

"Obviously you've done something because you can see me." He winked and Hermione gulped.

"You're… You're… You're…" She stammered.

"A Varadie? Correct, and you know exactly how it works… don't you?" George said disappointingly. "Well, who was it with? Not your boyfriend surely, for then you would be happy and not moping about. It wasn't Ron was it?" George asked, sickened.

"For Heaven's sake, no!" Hermione swore. "It was with Harry, but… so much just fell apart. I can't say I didn't enjoy it… but so much is wrong."

"How so?" George asked, but Hermione turned her head away.

"You would and could never understand. I must leave." She said, wiping away one last tear and grabbed her things, but George had stopped her and pulled her into the back of the room.

"You're not going anywhere, Granger, without telling me the truth." He said strictly.

"Leave me be!" She demanded as she tried to fight back.

"The reason why I want to know is because I was sent here. Harry did something wrong and now you are mad at him, I want to know why you are trying your hardest to avoid him!" George begged. "Christ, Hermione, why can you realize how much you mean to him. After all that happened I assumed you would realize... what happened to being the smartest witch?"

"Nothing! I know, but this is bigger than that! If anyone found out… oh my… I can't even think about it." She traced back to his words. "I'm not trying to avoid him either!"

"Sounds like you're pretty much running." He said, arms crossed and feeling a bit self-assured.

"Well, I'm not, so leave me be!" Hermione begged, tears falling down her face.

"Tell me what's wrong!" George demanded.

"No, I can't." She said, breath growing short.

"Hermione, it can't be that bad!" He said, getting a bit louder.

"Yes it is!" She growled.

"TRY ME!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

It seemed like for a mere second time had just stopped in its place. All she could feel was her heartbeat and kids were eagerly trying to figure out who had yelled these words. The thing, though, that lost Hermione from her train of thought was that exactly afterwards there was a loud _thump_ on the other side of the room. She looked around, embarrassed, and tried to find the source for the noise. Her head pounded.

"Now you tell me what that was!" Hermione said angrily.

"Well," George sighed. "That was an invisibility cloak that Harry was under in the Creature Feature section."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so here's the deal. I stopped writing this a while ago, but someone recently asked me to start writing it again, and so I figured I would to redeem myself for my past horrific grammer/bad plot line. So here is a dramatic twist and a new chapter to hopefully make people like it more, for I was deffinitely bored with the first five chapters! Haha, thanks to everyone who loved them before though.**

**Song: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith**

**To My Reviewers:**

**Ms. Sakura Moon - **Yeah, sorry it wasn't soon.

**dreamergirl86 - **Oh, yeah, a Phoenix... how predictable, haha. Sorry it's been so late!

**DraginPhlie - **You're too kind, for I found a bazillion things that I flamed myself for. Haha, but I thank you.

**Ellimere Ancelstierre - **Lol, I thought Hermione seemed sort of dumb in that chapter. She noticed the green eyes, and the line, but she couldn't notice it was Harry? Omg, what is wrong with her? Lol, and flame me all you want for mistake like that, it's how I learn. wink

**mysteriouscharm - **Thank you, so much, and I just hope everyone that used to will still read this.

**THAT'S ALL! Thanks again!**

Airalynn

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) SEPTEMBER 30, 2006**


End file.
